


Loose Lips

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Confessions, Crack, Dirty Talk, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Crack Fic Prompt "Mcu, any, magic spell that makes people blurt out their sexual desires or sexual histories" @ Comment_Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

"God I would fuck that so hard." 

"Excuse me?" Natasha said, looking over her shoulder. She was bent over as she reached into the fridge. 

Tony's eyes were wide. "I...I have no idea why I said that. Honestly." 

Natasha kept staring. 

"Seriously. I was just..." 

"Checking out her ass," Pepper said, unimpressed. 

"No I..." Tony looked back and forth between Natasha and Pepper. Pepper was sitting on a sofa across from the one Tony was on in one of the many lounges in the Avengers Tower. "Okay yes I was," he looked at Natasha. "I was looking at your ass." 

"I'd fuck her too." 

Tony's jaw dropped and he looked at Pepper. 

Pepper clamped her hands over her mouth. 

Natasha raised her eyebrow at Pepper. She pulled a can of soda from the fridge and stood. "Really?" 

"Why did I say that?!" Pepper said, cheeks flushing red. "Tony stop fantasizing." 

Tony didn't reply. He was too busy fantasizing. 

Natasha opened her mouth, before she could say anything Steve came dashing into the room. He looked decidedly flustered. He stopped and looked at the trio. 

"What's..." 

"I'd love to fuck Natasha while she eats out Pepper," Tony said in a matter of fact way. Then realised what he has said. "Seriously. No idea why I needed to let you know that." 

"I just told Sharon I wanted her to call me daddy while I spanked her," said Steve. "And apparently I needed to share that with you too." 

"I'd let you spank me, daddy," Natasha said to Steve. 

"Wow," Tony raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. 

"Who wouldn't?" added Pepper. "Alright something funky is happening here." 

"I'll say," Darcy said, leading Jane and Thor into the room. Jane and Thor were scowling at each other. "Thor just told Jane he wanted to 'plough her arse and fill it with his seed'" She put on his Asgardian accent and made air quotes. 

"I would gladly do the same to you lady Darcy," Thor said proudly. 

Jane hit his muscular shoulder. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Whatever it is it seems to be making us all..." 

"I would come like a firehose on those tits," Tony said, staring at Darcy's cleavage in her low-cut top. 

"You would?" Darcy grinned and cupped her squeezed her boobs with both hands. "I sometimes think about all you guys coming all over my face." She frowned. "I liked this way more when it wasn't me saying cringey things." 

"I'm so mad at him, but I'd ride him like a stallion right now," Jane said and looked at Thor with bedroom eyes. 

Thor's eyes narrowed and he unhooked Mjölnir from his belt. 

"You can ride me right after," Tony said. 

"Do you want to fuck every woman you meet?" Pepper asked. 

"Mostly," Tony nodded and shrugged. 

Thor turned slowly in a circle. 

Everyone did their best to not say anything more. 

Tony opened his mouth, Pepper threw a cushion at him. 

"I also think about everyone coming on my..." 

"Darcy!" Jane cut her off. 

"No let her say it," said Steve. 

Thor flicked his wrist, sending his hammer spinning across the room. In the far corner, as the hammer struck him, Loki became visible and he stumbled back into the wall. Thor called Mjölnir back to him before it hit the floor. 

Loki laughed at the look on their faces. "Oh come on, that was fun." 

"Who wants to hit him first?" Natasha asked. 

"Hit him? I wanna fuck him." 

Everyone else looked in shock at the one who had spoken.


End file.
